


you know what i'm servin'

by spicysizzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #LetYuuriAndViktorGetTheirAssesAte2k17, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, IT WORKS BECAUSE THEYRE SO FLEXIBLE, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysizzle/pseuds/spicysizzle
Summary: Yuuri didn’t know what exactly he had in mind when he placed the bottle of bubblegum-flavored lube on the drugstore counter and fished his credit card out of his wallet. It was a bit of a blow to his dignity- no pun intended- as he paid, blushing furiously and refusing to meet the cashier’s eyes.But if he got to see the look of pure surprise on Viktor’s face, it would be totally worth it.[aka: the 69 rimming fic i need in my life]





	you know what i'm servin'

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I want Yuuri and Viktor to both get their asses ate. 69. Problem solved.
> 
> Yes, the title is absolutely a lyric from Swalla.

Yuuri didn’t know what exactly he had in mind when he placed the bottle of bubblegum-flavored lube on the drugstore counter and fished his credit card out of his wallet. It was a bit of a blow to his dignity- no pun intended- as he paid, blushing furiously and refusing to meet the cashier’s eyes.

But if he got to see the look of pure surprise on Viktor’s face, it would be totally worth it.

Yuuri  _ “Confessed To Viktor While Ranting About Love At A JSF Press Conference”  _ Katsuki had a tendency to be impulsive at times. This was planned on a whim, but Yuuri just  _ knew  _ in his gut that it was going to go so, so right.

They had just gotten out of the bathtub together, both tired and slightly sore from a day at Lilia’s ballet studio to prepare Yuuri’s choreography for the next season. The warm water felt so satisfying on their bodies. It wasn’t quite like the onsen, but it did the job. 

Yuuri opened the bathroom door and they both sauntered into the bedroom. He sighed contentedly at the feeling of cool air on his naked, warm, wet body, and reached into Viktor’s closet to pull out a pair of thin, loose pajama pants. It was baby blue with cute white stars on it. Yuuri had no clue if it was his own or Viktor’s, but that didn’t matter as he slid his legs into them. Ever since Yuuri had moved into Viktor’s apartment, their lives had pretty much blended, and you could see that in the small things, like how they shared everything from shampoos to colognes to clothes.

While Viktor was toweling down his torso, Yuuri fished out the bottle of bubblegum lube he’d bought on impulse last weekend and hidden inside an old, well-loved pair of boxers in the closet drawer. He knew Viktor wouldn’t go anywhere near those boxers and discover the lube, because  _ Yuuri, you’re doing your cute ass a disservice by wearing things like that.  _

“Hey, Viktor, I don’t think you’ll be needing those,” Yuuri told him, eyeing the plaid pajamas in Viktor’s hand. 

Viktor looked up and cracked a small smile. “Hm?”

Yuuri showed him the bottle in his hand. And  _ oh,  _ his wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression was  _ priceless.  _

Viktor tossed the pants messily onto the bed and stepped over to where Yuuri stood. His breath hitched a bit as he took the bottle in his hand.

“Yuuri,” he said, his voice soft and deep. “What exactly are you planning?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I thought you’d have a suggestion.”

“Yuuri, may I…” Viktor gulped and blushed a bit. Yuuri smiled. Viktor was adorable when he was flustered like this, but Yuuri was the only one who got to see that side of him,  _ thank God. _

“Will you let me eat your ass with this?”

Yuuri shuddered. The blood in his body was fighting to get to his face and his cock, if the butterflies in his stomach were anything to go by. They’d only talked about the idea briefly in the heat of the moment so far, but now they could actually put it to use.

Yuuri pulled Viktor in for a kiss, revelling in the noise of surprise Viktor made when their lips met. Viktor threw the bottle of lube onto the bed so that his hand was free, allowing him to tangle his fingers in Yuuri’s hair and deepen the kiss. Yuuri licked into Viktor’s mouth expertly in the way he knew made Viktor  _ weak,  _ and then ground his semi-hard cock against Viktor’s. They swallowed each other’s soft groans at the friction.

Before they could get off just like that (they’d done that a copious amount of times), Yuuri walked forward until Viktor’s calves were touching the bed, not breaking the kiss, and Viktor lay down to catch his breath. Yuuri climbed on top of him, smiling at the way his lips were parted and glistening, as if they were begging for more.

Viktor reached behind Yuuri to squeeze his ass through the thin layer of fabric. Yuuri wriggled out of the pajama bottoms and shucked them onto the floor, staying on top of Viktor the whole time.

“How do you want this?” Yuuri asked Viktor as he reached down to free Viktor’s flushed, leaking cock from the confines of his tight, skimpy briefs. He pulled the underwear down and threw it on the floor to join his pants.

“Yuuri,” he whispered. “Can you sit on my face?”

Yuuri felt his cock twitch and harden even more at the words. He’d thought about it a lot, and clearly Viktor had too. “Sure.”

He turned around so he was straddling Viktor’s neck, his thighs framing Viktor’s head and his ass mere inches away from Viktor’s face. If the way Viktor whistled indicated anything, he clearly liked the view. 

Viktor fumbled for the bottle of lube on the bed, not able to tear his eyes away from Yuuri’s perfect ass. He poured some of the clear liquid on his index finger, and stuck it into his mouth. Like expected, it had the classic flavor of sweet, fruity bubblegum. The only thing that could make it sweeter would have to be Yuuri’s ass.

He poured more lube onto his fingers and teased Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri gasped and shuddered at the cool sensation, and pushed his hips back for more. Viktor dipped the tip of his finger into the tight hole, and slowly fucked him with just the tip. Yuuri groaned and threw Viktor a desperate glare over his shoulder. “Hurry  _ up!”  _ Viktor smiled cutely, and Yuuri’s heart fluttered. “Patience, baby.” He pulled his fingertip out and gripped Yuuri’s hips, pulling him down so that Yuuri’s ass was on Viktor’s face. 

Viktor adored Yuuri’s off-season body. He still had an powerful, muscular, and lean figure because of his summer workout regimen, but his stomach was softer to the touch and he had more padding on his ass and thighs. Viktor couldn’t help but press a wet kiss to the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, causing the man above him to gasp and shudder. Yuuri pressed down onto Viktor’s abs to steady himself as precum beaded on the tip of his cock.

“Viktor, you’re  _ teasing,”  _ Yuuri grumbled. Viktor laughed, and when Yuuri expected it least, flicked his tongue against Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri gasped and arched dramatically at the sensation. It was different from anything he’d felt before. It was more flexible and warm than any finger or cock, and even though the tongue couldn’t go that  _ deep,  _ it could still wreck Yuuri thoroughly. 

“More…” Yuuri whispered, grinding his ass onto Viktor’s face. Viktor obliged, licking deeper into Yuuri and exploring the hot, tight channel. Yuuri fell forward, pressing his face into Viktor’s abs with a muffled scream as the tongue plunged in and out of the most sensitive part of his body, twisting around in the best way. He brought a fist down to squeeze at his own aching, red cock, precum dripping everywhere. He pushed his hips back in short, rapid thrusts so he could fuck himself against the heat of Viktor’s tongue while fucking into his trembling fist.

Yuuri blindly fumbled for the lube, deciding to surprise Viktor again, the hand on his cock moving upward to play with his nipples. He kept himself as steady as he could, pouring the lube onto Viktor’s balls until it dripped down the cleft of his ass. Viktor let out a muffled moan at the sensation, and the vibrations sent chills up and down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri parted Viktor’s thighs a bit and bent his head a bit until his tongue was grazing against Viktor’s perineum. It tasted of bubblegum and the soap from the bath. Viktor shuddered and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s back firmly to give him more access. 

Yuuri flicked his tongue over Viktor’s balls and was rewarded with a gasp. “Viktor, can I…?” Viktor pulled off and whispered a shaky  _ yes, please, baby,  _ and Yuuri got straight to work. He gently dipped his tongue into Viktor’s entrance and tried his best to imitate Viktor’s skillful movements; everything from powerful thrusts to gentle, circular licks around his sensitive rim. He reveled in the way their combined moans filled the room. 

Yuuri nearly screamed as he felt Viktor’s finger join his tongue inside Yuuri. His body accepted the finger easily; it only added a bit of girth alongside Viktor’s greedy tongue. Yuuri pulled off for a second to catch his breath and squeeze more of the sweet lube onto Viktor’s hole, and then he got right back to business. Viktor let out a loud, high moan as Yuuri started fucking Viktor with his finger and tongue. 

Viktor’s finger grazed against Yuuri’s prostate. His eyes widened and his back arched dramatically, his mouth falling open in a high-pitched gasp. He felt his neglected cock drip messily onto Viktor’s chest. As soon as he caught his breath, he returned the favor by plunging his finger into Viktor in an angle that made Viktor  _ scream _ . Satisfied, Yuuri chuckled smugly and bent his head back downwards, tongue joining his finger. His chuckle turned into a groan when he felt Viktor add another finger.

It was too little and too much all at once. The way Viktor’s fingers and hot, wet tongue perfectly played the nerves in Yuuri’s body, the way he was making Viktor writhe and whine under him, the way Viktor’s strong legs tightened around his body, and the smells of bubblegum and sex were pushing Yuuri to the edge awfully quickly, even for someone with his stamina. 

Viktor, like always, was a master of reading Yuuri’s mind. Yuuri gasped sharply and let out a shaky groan as Viktor’s hand found his cock and started pumping him rapidly. He clenched his fists into the flesh of Viktor’s thighs and fucked into his fist and back onto his tongue, feeling heat coil faster and faster in his gut. He quickly brought his shaking hand to Viktor’s cock and pumped him messily at the same rhythm that Viktor’s fingers were fucking into him.

Soon, his vision went white at the sensations crashing through his body, and he was he was coming hard all over Viktor’s fingers. He kept pumping Viktor’s cock and and fingering him as rapidly as he could, until Viktor was the one coming with a shout. As Yuuri started to recover from the aftereffects of his orgasm, he buried his face in Viktor’s hip and panted, clenching Viktor’s thighs to ground himself. With shaking legs, he eventually climbed off of Viktor and collapsed next to him on the bed.

Viktor opened his eyes and smiled at Yuuri, lips red and coated in lube. “How was that?”

Yuuri wolf-whistled. “Wow. We  _ really  _ should’ve done that earlier,” he said in awe, laughing breathily. 

Viktor kissed him on the cheek, avoiding his lips with the knowledge that Yuuri wouldn’t want to taste his own ass, and vice versa. “You were so good, Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughed and poked Viktor’s hair part affectionately, eliciting a petulant pout from the latter. “Damn, now I won’t be able to chew gum in public without thinking about this.”

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, laughing with him. “That wouldn’t be such a bad thing, would it?”

“Hell no. I want you to ruin every flavor in the world for me, Viktor.”

Viktor grinned wickedly, planning his next online shopping spree in his head. Anything for his Yuuri. 

“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Kudos/comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> If you're interested, here's my tumblr: @yoigarbage, @katsuthicc  
> Twitter: @katsuthicc


End file.
